Dare you ?
by MissObiLily
Summary: Aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent, Bella et Edward ont toujours été meilleurs amis. Leur amitié étant basée sur les différents défis qu'ils se lancent à longueur de journée, tout le monde pensait qu'une fois dans la vie étudiante ça leur passerait... mais si ce n'était que le début ?


**DISCLAIMER:** Tout personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

**Prologue**

« Cap ou pas cap de sauter dans la grande flaque d'eau ? »

Voilà comment j'avais rencontré Edward. A l'époque, nous avions 5 ans et sa famille venait d'emménager dans l'énorme maison en bas de la rue. J'étais assise sur le perron de ma propre demeure, regardant les Cullen et leurs trois enfants sortir les cartons et expliquer aux déménageurs dans quelles pièces ils devaient les entreposer. Quand le plus jeune des garçons s'était détaché et m'avais rejoint, sûrement par ennui.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. C'était rare que quelqu'un voulait jouer avec moi. Je lui lançais un dernier regard et sautais à pieds joint, l'éclaboussant.

« Et toi cap ou pas cap de te rouler dedans ? »

Il le fit. Nous nous sommes fait punir tout les deux. Voilà comment nous sommes devenus meilleurs amis.

Ce petit jeu dura toute notre enfance. Nous devînmes inséparable, déclenchant des crises lorsque nous n'étions pas à deux, obligeant nos familles à se côtoyer, donnant ainsi des amis à mon père célibataire.

« Cap ou pas cap de te faire un faux bouton de varicelle pour rester avec moi ? »

« Cap ou pas cap de faire un bisou sur la joue de ce crétin de Newton ? »

« Cap ou pas cap de tirer sur la tresse d'Alice ? »

« Cap ou pas cap de dormir avec moi ? »

Nous avions un seul credo: ne jamais refuser un défi. Alors voilà comment, à 14 ans, je commençai mes nuits avec Edward.

Cela ne dérangea personne, chacun était habitué à ce que je me réveille chez les Cullen ou qu'Edward soit chez moi. Tout le monde savait que c'était aussi innocent de son côté que du mien. Pourtant, au lycée, des questions commencèrent à se poser. Des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Que nous esquivions. Nous étions meilleurs amis, ils n'y avaient jamais rien eu de plus et nous le savions. Tant pis pour les autres. Pourtant, alors que nous commencions chacun de notre côté à explorer notre tourbillon d'hormones, la jalousie commença à se faire sentir. Et c'est la que je compris qu'Edward était extrêmement possessif.

« Cap ou pas cap de larguer ce cretin de Newton pour passer la soirée avec moi ? »

Et que je l'étais aussi.

« Cap ou pas cap de sauter la Stanley avant la fin des cours pour qu'on dorme ensemble ? »

Qu'importe nos disputes, aucuns de nous deux ne devait manquer à l'appel le soir.

Et le jeu continua pendant nos années lycées, les défis innocents devenant de plus en plus compliqués, osées, intriqués, malsains...

« Cap ou pas cap de faire le mur pour aller à la fête de Seth ce soir ? »

« Cap ou pas cap de finir ce verre cul sec ? »

« Cap ou pas cap de laisser tomber ton harem et de venir au bal de promo avec moi ? »

Celui la le laissa sans voix. Mais dans le quart d'heure qui suivit, il avait laissé tomber toutes ses copines et commandait un costume en raccord avec ma robe.

« D'accord. Mais cap ou pas cap de m'embrasser ce soir là ? »

Je le fis, immédiatement. Juste un smack. Nous nous étions embrassés des tonnes de fois, il avait été mon premier et moi sa première, puis c'était devenu une marque d'affection comme une autre. Il explosa de rire et me serra dans ses bras.

Quand nous fûmes diplômés, il était naturel pour tout le monde que nous partions dans la même fac. Nos parents avaient même cédé à ce que nous vivions ensemble et nous voilà donc, la veille de la rentrée universitaire, en train de ranger nos dernières affaires dans nos meubles neufs.

« On commande pizza ce soir ? »

Edward avait son air innocent, continuant de ranger ses CDs dans son énorme bibliothèque, sachant pertinemment que je détestais les pizzas.

« Non merci »

Sa réponse fusa, et je souris, m'y attendant. L'attendant.

« Cap ou pas cap de commander pizza ce soir ? »

Je pris le téléphone sous son air triomphant.

Le soir même, alors que nous étions allongés l'un à côté de l'autre dans son lit, sa tête sur mon épaule, il murmura:

« Cap ou pas cap de passer la meilleure année de notre vie ? »

Je chuchotais en réponse:

« Plus que Cap, cette année est la nôtre Eddy, tout va changeait »

Il grogna à cause du surnom et s'endormit.


End file.
